Yours
by aboniann
Summary: “Just remember, Sakura. Even though you’re still fighting what we have, the lips I am truly searching for is yours; the warmth I am searching for is yours; the love I am yearning for is yours.”


Yours

**Yours**

* * *

_Summary: "Just remember, Sakura. Even though you're still fighting what we have, the lips I am truly searching for is yours; the warmth I am searching for is yours; the love I am yearning for is yours."_

* * *

"Sakura," I shouted across the ocean of passengers. They were all ready to board their flight, each person grasping their suitcases when they saw me. I didn't blame them. My state was terrible; ruffled clothes, frenzied hair, and a look of panic written all over my face.

_I didn't care about myself at the moment._

Actually, because of her, I've never cared about anybody but her.

I just wanted to make it on time…to be with her before she left…

No, I want to prevent her from leaving me.

Hearing the plane boarding from the loudspeaker, I screamed in anguish, catching many people's attention. I can't make it. I'm too weak. _Sakura, help me…_

"_Everything will be okay…" she whispered, her hot breath tickling my ear.  
_

I pumped my legs faster, shoving the people that were in my way. She was always there, soothing me with her comforting words and assuring me that everything will go my way. Everything I wanted seems so meaningless for something I need so badly.

_I have to make it on time. I need to…_

"SAKURA," I screamed when I reached the end, and I saw auburn tresses whipping and a pair of familiar emerald orbs looked back at me. She clutched onto her ticket with one hand, her knuckles in her other hand burning white for grasping the handle to her luggage tightly.

"Sakura," I frantically grabbed her shoulders, my eyes searching hers. "Is it true? Is it true that you're leaving me?!" I shook her frame, and her head fell to her side, limp and dead.

"Answer me!" I ordered, demanding for an explanation as I tightened my hold on her shoulders. My eyes hardened, intensifying as each passing moment pulled down on us.

She finally looked at me, our eyes boring down on each other. "Why?" I whispered softly, my gaze softening.

"It's for the best, Syaoran…" I shook my head frantically, not believing any of her words.

"What are you talking about?!"

_I'm so confused, Sakura…Help me…_

"Tomoyo loves you…and-"

"Who cares?!" I cut off. She didn't reply, and I was becoming impatient.

"Ying Fa," my hands dropped to my sides, "you're not leaving because of her." She turned her head, avoiding my gaze. "_You're leaving because of me_."

She didn't answer, so I knew I was right. My hands began to shake uncontrollably and my nails grazed my skin, scarring my palms.

The pain was bearable…but my heart…

"I-is it wrong to have such strong feelings?" I murmured, my strong arms embracing her tightly. I didn't want to let her go.

She promised…to stay with me forever…

…_what we have now…is enough._

In truth, I actually wanted more. I wanted to be the one…to be there to embrace her in tough times, to wipe her tears away, to be right my her side.

_She's mine, nobody else's. _

The loudspeaker announced its final announcements before coming dead, and Sakura bent down to pick up her luggage.

"Ying Fa, don't…" I pleaded, my knees buckling from all the running and chasing. I began panting for breath, and my eye sight became blurry from all the events that have just occurred.

_I don't want her to run away from me again. _

She just trudged on forward, giving the man her ticket before slipping away. I jumped to my feet, running towards her while ignoring the man's request for my ticket and grabbed her arm. I turned her around.

She looked back, shocked.

I can hear the security's footsteps.

_I'm running out of time…_

"I know your feelings for me, Sakura," I said, my eye brows knitting together. "I know that you're leaving because you're hoping that your feelings for me willfade away." I lowered down to meet her eyes and I leaned until our lips were practically touching.

"_Just remember, Sakura. Even though you're still fighting what we have, the lips I am truly searching for is yours; the warmth I am seeking for is yours; the love I am yearning for is yours."_

Her breathing hitched.

I pressed our lips together until it mended.

The security guards came.

And Sakura Kinomoto, the woman I will forever love, boarded on the plane and left me.

_And left behind, was Xiao Lang Li, a man with tears threatening to fall from his amber eyes._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Just a quick one-shot about forbidden love. I may or may not write a sequel. Review, please, for my mood right now is killing me.

Thank you, by the way, for loving my latest publish-**Saving Sakura. **If you haven't read it, please do and tell me what you think about it.

Ta-ta for now.


End file.
